List of G Alternative Promo Cards
Traditional Set Promos Promo Cards (PR) are given out during the release of new G Alternative Trial Deck, Clan Booster, or Booster Set. Testimony of the Witching Hour *GA-PR/001 - Arbitrary Child, Frankie Frank Fatal Supremacy Ordinance *GA-PR/002 - Furious Fangs of Wild Heart, Lycanthrope Lucian *GA-PR/003 - Upset Heart, Beth *GA-PR/004 - Fascination Dragon, Fancy Dragon *GA-PR/005 - Odious Thirteen *GA-PR/006 - Rex Sleeper, Ryn Great Esoteric of the Prodigy *GA-PR/007 - Flash Invoker, Fabiel Sparking Wish of a Brilliance *GA-PR/008 - Golden Bear *GA-PR/009 - Stage Bear *GA-PR/010 - Appeal Rabbit *GA-PR/011 - Sugar Chicken *GA-PR/012 - Swift Fox Saga of the Everlasting Grandeur *GA-PR/013 - Party Chicken *GA-PR/014 - Model Bear *GA-PR/015 - Mingle Fox *GA-PR/016 - Plastic Rabbit *GA-PR/017 - Youth Balloon Event Promos Event Promos (EC) are given out as prizes or gifts for every two months, or significant months. October 2017 *GA-EC/001 - Extreme Experimentalist, Sir Joan Myth *GA-EC/002 - Starry Fantasm, Oneirism Dragon *GA-EC/003 - Lycanthrope Urbain "D" *GA-EC/004 - Scapegoat, Scaryjack *GA-EC/005 - Plastic Doll, Eliza December 2017 *GA-EC/006 - Gregus Cratation, Whitethothrn *GA-EC/007 - Cleaveos Bladium, Crysaorths *GA-EC/008 - Blazbreath Grasseana, Dracsnap *GA-EC/009 - Vitillious Glacetter, Korpavain *GA-EC/010 - Au Guryukka, Sennji February 2018 *GA-EC/011 - Zeroth Dragon of Sovereign Defeat, Straelle *GA-EC/012 - Zeroth Dragon of Tempestuous Oath, Thruiseq *GA-EC/013 - Zeroth Dragon of Crushing Mercy, Cintana *GA-EC/014 - Zeroth Dragon of Striking Elan, Astrud *GA-EC/015 - Zeroth Dragon of Prominent Asterisk, Osbeltis April 2018 *GA-EC/016 - Liaison of Inauguration and Ruination, Crowder *GA-EC/017 - Catastrophic Saga of Ruination, Grythau *GA-EC/017 - Revelatory Saga of Inauguration, Crythau *GA-EC/018 - Searing Plea, Cruittirecht *GA-EC/019 - Flambeau Zealot, Cruittire *GA-EC/020 - Arson Famulus, Cruitt June 2018 *GA-EC/021 - Fullcrown Legend, Glashtyn *GA-EC/022 - Loftycrown Steed, Tarroo *GA-EC/023 - Crystalrage Steed, Uisce *GA-EC/024 - Glowvein Steed, Cabbyl *GA-EC/025 - Toughspine Steed, Ushtey July 2018 *GA-EC/026 - Prize Marionette *GA-EC/027 - Corrupt Bear *GA-EC/028 - Torn Rabbit *GA-EC/029 - Tattered Chicken *GA-EC/030 - Snapped Fox August 2018 *GA-EC/031 - Lockhouse Spring Rabbit *GA-EC/032 - Conjuring Marionette *GA-EC/033 - Chimera Fox *GA-EC/034 - Delusion Bear *GA-EC/035 - Illusion Chicken *GA-EC/036 - Wraith Balloon Celebration Promos Celebration Promos (CC) are given out during significant event or date to celebrate it. 001-019= *GA-CC/001 - Poppycock Pegasus (22 April 2018) *GA-CC/002 - Arithmetician of Early Cycle (24 April 2018) *GA-CC/003 - Paparazzi Lubitel (24 April 2018) *GA-CC/004 - Ribhead Gravemaster (25 April 2018) *GA-CC/005 - Daunting Midnight, Duchess Twilight (2 May 2018) *GA-CC/006 - Daunting Night, Nightlight Baroness (2 May 2018) *GA-CC/007 - Climax Dinner's Din, Kappelmeister Grossberg (3 May 2018) *GA-CC/008 - Dinner's Din, Grace Bow (3 May 2018) *GA-CC/009 - Dinner's Din, Strike Wave (3 May 2018) *GA-CC/010 - Burlesque Diana (3 May 2018) *GA-CC/011 - Acute Sour Maiden, Cognizant Misery (4 May 2018) *GA-CC/012 - Sour Maiden, Ersatz Heart (4 May 2018) *GA-CC/013 - Sour Maiden, Hurt Auricle (4 May 2018) *GA-CC/014 - Sour Maiden, Fatal Nozzle (4 May 2018) *GA-CC/015 - Wonder Apparatus, Dashing Sihuanaba (5 May 2018) *GA-CC/016 - Bogus Bayard (5 May 2018) *GA-CC/017 - Stunning Helhest (5 May 2018) *GA-CC/018 - Towering Longma (5 May 2018) *GA-CC/019 - Cracking Shabdiz (5 May 2018) |-|020-039= *GA-CC/020 - Coronation Warmage, Regina (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/021 - Gift Warmage, Dorothea (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/022 - Precious Warmage, Gemma (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/023 - Warmage Trainee, Fiametta (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/024 - Favour Warmage, Annetta (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/025 - Warmage Assistant, Fulvio (6 May 2018) *GA-CC/026 - Warmage of Penance, Carmen (9 May 2018) *GA-CC/027 - Iceblink Runecraft, Iseut (9 May 2018) *GA-CC/028 - Spiritualist Assistant, Draleg (9 May 2018) *GA-CC/029 - Joyous Chantmaster, Alaia (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/030 - Sprouting Chantmaster, Oihana (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/031 - Chantmaster Assistant, Hodei (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/032 - Artful Chantmaster, Alazne (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/033 - Prodigious Chantmaster, Igon (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/034 - Chantmaster Recruit, Cruz (10 May 2018) *GA-CC/035 - Extreme Experimentalist, Miss Ashley Legend (12 May 2018) *GA-CC/036 - Extreme Experimentalist, Moreau Hex (12 May 2018) *GA-CC/037 - Extreme Experimentalist, Victor Bolt (12 May 2018) *GA-CC/038 - Extreme Experimentalist, David Madcap (12 May 2018) *GA-CC/039 - Extreme Experimentalist, Ivo Addict (12 May 2018) |-|040-059= *GA-CC/040 - Taradiddle Tasmanian (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/041 - Humbug Hydra (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/042 - Drool Dragon (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/043 - Tommyrot Tapir (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/044 - Baloney Beaver (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/045 - Bilgewater Basilisk (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/046 - Drivel Duck (13 May 2018) *GA-CC/047 - Pompous Tamara (16 May 2018) *GA-CC/048 - Silhouette James (26 May 2018) *GA-CC/049 - Arithmetician of Middle Cycle (3 June 2018) *GA-CC/050 - Arithmetician of Late Cycle (11 June 2018) *GA-CC/051 - Sour Maiden, Scrape Throat (13 June 2018) *GA-CC/052 - Daunting Night, Duke Eventide (17 June 2018) *GA-CC/053 - Sour Maiden, Ersatz Psyche (19 June 2018) *GA-CC/054 - Wonder Apparatus, Gallant Sidhe (26 July 2018) *GA-CC/055 - Folk Healer of Fire Arts (27 July 2018)